Does It Have To Be A Small Town?
by alen.kosovic.9
Summary: Trying to find where she belongs, Elma Delic ends up in a small town on the northwest coast, the kind of place where she didn't want to be. There, she meets a group of people that alter her life forever. But does it really have to be a small town? Really? Rated T because of cursing and I'd rather not get in trouble for it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.I am just writing something that came to my head :)

I was walking around a grocery store, trying to find snacks to keep in my car so I could munch while I drove. I also needed ice for the cooler; who likes a warm drink? People were staring at me; pretty normal for me by now. Most everywhere I go I get stared at. I think it's my hair Anyway, I bought my stuff, filled the snack basket and cooler, and drove off.

I've been wondering around for a while now. You see, I'm looking for my niche, and neither a small town like that nor the one I came from is right. My parents where sad to see me go, but they understood. I wasn't their little baby bird anymore and it was time for me to stretch my wings a little, leave the nest, ya know? And really, I like it out here. It's just this big sky, the road, and me.

I do get by financially, in case you're wondering. My last two years at home, I worked at this little restaurant as a hostess/busgirl then as a waitress. I got a lot of money from that-  
mostly tips, and sometimes when I stop somewhere, I feel like giving it a try and I get a job; just something small like working in a restaurant or something. But it usually doesn't take too much time before I'm on the road again. I'm beginning to think that I'm becoming a terminal vagabond

My car is sufficiently gas efficient and I don't eat too much, so it doesn't take much money to keep my rolling. I check in with my parents too. I call at least once every two or three weeks, usually more often than that, and text my mom a lot.

Well, anyway, on to the next town.

Thanks for reading, and respond if you'd like. I feel that feedback will keep me going! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter 1 *Someone else's POV*

When I saw her, it was just like I can't even explain it. But I knew, ya know? I had seen her car first, not many around here are bright blue, and was immediately interested. She stepped out and I saw her. She had beautiful maroon hair with this one white streak framing her face and tanned skin. Well, you new she wasn't from around here at least. But what really struck me most about her looks were her eyes; dark, sea-green. I looked over to Jusuf. He understood.

"I'm happy for you, Jasmin," he grinned.

*Back to Elma*

I got out of my car at the gas station and went in to pay (I have no card, so I always have to pre pay). All the while, I felt like I was being watched, but I am a stranger and I was in a village, it was to be expected.

After I paid, I asked the cashier how to get to the nearest town.

"The nearest would be Featherstone, but I hope you're not lookin for a place to stay," he answered.

"Why?"

"'Cause there's no hotel in Featherstone."

I sighed. Looked like I was gonna be sleeping in my car again

"If you ask the sargeant, Senad Sakanovic, he'll probably let you stay with him a night. Tell him Benjo sent you," a man in a wheelchair said as he rolled up.

"I thought Senad was out of town this weekend, goin on a hunting trip or something," said the man behind the register.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, ma'am, but there's nothing more that I can do for you," Benjo said.

"That's ok, sir. Thanks a lot, though," I smiled. I heard the bell ring and turned around. Three enormous guys and a woman with a scar and her face had walked in.

"Hey dad," one of them greeted Benjo, "What's going on?"

"This young lady is looking for a place to stay the night, but I don't know anywhere she could go," Benjo told him.

"She can stay a night with us," the woman said, "Right Samir?"

"Sure, honey, whatever you say," answered the one I could tell was oldest. The other boy just stared at me. It actually made me a little uncomfortable

"Just for the night and I'll be out of your hair first thing in the morning," I promised.

"You act as if this will be an inconvenience to us," the woman laughed, "I've been wanting to start a bed and breakfast, so this will be like practice for me." Even though I didn't know this woman, I could feel that her kindness was genuine. I felt safe, like I was at home. Home

"Tell you what," she began, "You finish up here and I'll ride co-pilot with you to give you directions. I'm Emina, by the way."

"That sounds you so much Emina, "I smiled. I gassed up my car and we headed out.

The road to Samir and Emina's cottage was very long and we got some time to get to know each other.

"Tell me a little bit about yourself," Emina implored.

"Well, my name is Elma Delic," I started.

"How long have you been by yourself, Elma?"

"I've been traveling around for about 6 months now. I'm trying to find my niche."

"That sounds dangerous But exciting at the same time," Emina smiled.

"Yeah, it is; both of them. I left my little hometown of Ivybridge and went down to Ashford and Gateshead for a little while. I have family there and I always remembered liking it when we visited ."

"But it wasn't right for you?"

"Exactly. Then I went to the east coast for a little while and didn't really like it there either "

"Obviously, or you wouldn't be on the other side of the country right now," she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess," I laughed too.

"Well, I hope your search becomes fruitful soon," she smiled.

"Thanks, Emina." I couldn't help but smile around her. She had this aura to her, like no one could be sad when she was near. I thought of home again.

She asked to turn on the radio and I said of course. We drove the rest of the with music playing softly as she gave me directions.

When we drove up to the cottage, Samir was outside waiting for us. Or rather, he was waiting for Emina. He carried my bag in for me even though I told him he didn't need to and I followed him upstairs and down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

"Bathroom is the first door to the left, feel free to freshen up if you'd like," Emina told me, "Dinner will be ready at 6."

"Thanks again, Emina."

"It's no problem," she smiled as she shut the door. I looked at the time on my phone, it was only 4. I decided I would take a shower.

After my shower and getting dressed, I came back into the guest room and plopped down on the bed.

"A real mattress," I sighed. A motel might be better than a car, but the beds still aren't all that comfortable. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

Emina came and woke me up when dinner was ready.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," she laughed as she entered the room.

"Is dinner already ready?" I asked as I looked at the clock. Sure enough, I had taken an hour and a half long nap. I was not going to sleep well tonight

Before heading down to dinner, I slipped my all-black socks and looked out the little window above the bed. The sun was long gone, but that was normal for this time of year.

As I got closer to the stairs, I could hear a lot of voices conversing loudly. I hope I didn't intrude on a night with friends

"Elma! You should really get down here before these boys eat all of the food!" Emina called.

"It smells great," I said as I met her at the foot of the stairs. As I entered the room, everyone went silent. Great

"We're having Naga Viper chili for dinner tonight," Emina continued as if nothing had happened. She handed me a big bowl of chili and showed me to a seat by the window. The boys continued to stare at me, it was like they were expecting me to do or say something I was starting to feel weird

"Boys, this is Elma. She'll be staying with Samir and me tonight and I want you all to make her feel welcome, do you hear me?" she ordered as she sat a glass of water in front of me.  
I thanked her as the boys yelled, "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" and continued conversing as before.

"Hey," said the boy to my right, "My name's Nermin Celic. I didn't catch your last name."

"Oh. It's Delic," I answered.

"Cool, cool. So, what are you doing in Pontefract?"

"Just passing through, really."

"Where are you going?"

"It's rude to ask so many questions, Nermin," the boy next to him said. I recognized him from the gas-station.

"But, Jusuf, I'm just trying to start a friendly conversation," Nermin whined.

"Sorry about him, Elma. Nermin's a bit of a chatter-box," Jusuf apologized.

"No problem."

"Well," Nermin started again, "You've met me and Jusuf. That big lug next to you is Petar, he's a cranky pants."

I noticed that the guy next to me looked really pissed. He noticed me looking at him.

"Let's get this straight, new girl. I don't like you and I don't want you here," he growled.

"See, cranky," Nermin whispered to me.

"Petar, show more respect to my guest," Samir ordered.

"Yeah, sure Samir. Whatever you say."

"So, El, are you gonna stay for breakfast tomorrow?" Nermin asked, "I can call you El, right?"

"Probably. I think I would have to sneak out before the crack of dawn to avoid it," I answered, "And sure, call me El if you want."

"Yeah, Emina wouldn't want you to say you weren't fed while you were at her house," Nermin laughed.

"Hey," Jusuf intervened, "Let the girl eat her chili, Nermin."

"Oh! Right. Sorry El." Nermin looked a little downhearted

"It's alright, hon." The rest of the night, I ate my chili in peace. Nermin started talking to the other boys about things like school and the Harvest Festival. Petar left right after he was done eating his food with a few of the other older guys. He was by far one of the rudest people I had ever met. Sure, I met people that didn't like me on my travels, but they were decent enough to keep it to themselves. I noticed the other guy from the gas-station sitting next to Jusuf and though he was visibly into their conversation, he would look over at me frequently. He was kind of fit. But it was still a little creepy Nermin said his name was Jasmin.

After a while, all the rest of the boys left and Emina and I washed the dishes.

"It's nice having someone to help me with this," she said. The bowls and glasses were all able to go in the dish washer, but the pots and pans still needed to be hand scrubbed. Even just this was enough to keep us busy for a good half hour. I could see where it could take a lone person an hour or more to do the job themself.

"Say," she said when we were done, "Why don't you stay in Pontefract for a while? I could use the help around the cottage and you might like it here."

"I don't know I'm not really looking for a small town kinda thing," I answered. But then again, I kind of liked it here. There was something about this place that was comfortable.

"Why don't you stay for the next few days and then decide? We won't announce anything to anyone until you've made up your mind."

"Well " how could I say no to her? "Fine It's Saturday today and I'll stay 'till Tuesday, then I'll give you the verdict," I said.

"Deal," Emina said as we shook on it. She looked really happy.

"It's been so long since I've had a girl friend to hang out with," she said, "I mean, I love Samir with all my heart, but sometimes I just need to be around people my own gender. Oh! Tomorrow we can go shopping in London! Or see a movie! We're going to have so much fun!" She embraced me in one of the biggest hugs I had ever had and I couldn't help but hug her back.

"Well, you're probably tired from traveling all day, so you go to bed. Breakfast will be early, so get some good sleep," she told me. We said goodnight and I thanked her again for letting me stay at her cottage.

I put my sleepware on and hopped in bed. Before I flipped out the light, I thought about how my day had gone. I had met one of the nicest people I was probably ever going to know, I had gotten a real meal (and it was free), I was sleeping in a real bed, and I might even have found a place to stay for a while. I also thought about Jasmin

"Why does he stare at me so much? Why do I even care?! I've never cared about someone staring at me before, why should he be any different from anyone else?" I thought. I frowned and rolled on my side. What's his deal anyway?

I fell asleep to a sound that I was beginning to grow accustomed to; the howling of wolves.

I do live in England so most of my writing is english in England means hot or cute. 


End file.
